"No Name" by NF
'No Name '(stylized in all caps) is a song by American rapper, singer and songwriter NF. Produced and written by Tommee Profitt, b | r z and NF, it was released as a non-album single on January 19th 2018. Lyrics Look, people ask me what the future is All I know is I'll be doin' this All I know is things are moving quick That's convenient for me 'cause that's how I live Now they see me out here movin' up You don't like me, that makes two of us Time change, yeah, I can't adjust Yo, it's who you are not who you was, oh my Yeah, just went to Europe, they said the single is working I think I'm learning, I am way more than people might think when they look on the surface What is my purpose? Yeah That is a question that I have been asking myself and it hurts 'Cause it's prolly something I should already know but I don't know it yet I'm tryna grow as a person, woo! I'm sick of people tellin' people I'm here 'cause of marketing dollars, oh You think that everything is gonna blow just 'cause you market it harder? No I got my hands in everything, now they out here tryna get to me Stop tryna lecture me You don't compare to my level of thinking, so why do you think you compare to my energy, huh? Small circle, but the number's growin' Fame called me, I'm like, "How you doin'?" Hung up on him, I ain't ready for it I'll get back to that when I make album four Less talking, I've been workin' more Better me is what I'm workin' towards Y'all judgin', but we not in court, no, we not in court, oh Lord! Last couple years, let's recap I make a livin' off of writin' out my regrets I'm doin' me, I don't care where the scene's at Try to give me feedback, I don't really need that I used to walk on stage in a V-neck I used to wear a lil' tie with a black vest I came a long way, why you lookin' upset? I'm tryna paint a picture, get the vision, you ain't hear it yet, woo! Look, hold up, hold up, wait a minute, please Flow's switchin', I got ADD Brain scatters when you play the beat It don't matter what you say to me I'll be doin' this at 83 I've been doin' this since ABC's In the major leagues doin' major things, don't play with me, woo! I'm livin' life in the fast lane Wake up every morning thinkin' I'ma have a bad day Drive my own car, I don't like the valet Parked, then I go into my mind with an AK Shoot every thought in my head then it rotates Losin' it all, but I think that I'm okay Who is involved? I don't know, but I'm insane Poof! And I'm gone, wanna call me a no name, what!? I'm prolly not what you thought I'm prolly not what you thought I used to judge everybody that wasn't like me 'til I learned it was wrong Girl told me I should get it together and get out the dark I'm tryna give her my heart That's when I sit in my car, writin' for hours until I can barely talk I mean, where do I start? Feels like I'm fallin' apart Act like my image is hard I always put up my guard Even when talkin' to God Sit in my room and I plot Everything that I'm not Comes out in the music I jot I give it all that I got I give it all that I got! I'm tryna think out the box, no! Yeah, I got people standing outside a bus screaming my name I don't come out and take pictures, they tell me I changed I don't smile in VIPs, you get mad like, "You know what I paid?" Guess I don't know what to say Guess I don't know what to say I leave it all on the stage I leave it all on the stage Why This Song Rocks #Awesome rapping from NF. #He talks about his growth as an artist, dealing with fame and his newfound success. #He dedicated his song to his come up from his hit song Let You Down. #Nice piano loop. #Great production. #Awesome music video. Music Video Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Pop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2018 Songs Category:Rap